


Keithtober 2018

by randoyoyo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 2018, Angst, Implied Self Sacrifice, Keithtober, M/M, Not Beta'd, Read at Your Own Risk, Whumptober, all I use is he so Keith could love anyone yay, kwmonth, mostly keith is a sad boy, not all end with keith dying but like some do sooo, poem, so i'll add tags as they see fit, this is now all of the month, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randoyoyo/pseuds/randoyoyo
Summary: October, the month of our boy Keith.





	Keithtober 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Keithtober Day 1
> 
> Keith assesses his worth in the middle of battle.

Heart beat.

Drop of sweat.

Panicked noise.

Start to fret.

 

There’s a light.

Growing brighter.

This is war.

I’m a fighter.

 

Pushing harder.

Muscles burning.

Tighter grip.

Heart is yearning.

 

Should have told him.

Does he know?

Doesn’t matter.

Not a show.

 

He’s what matters.

They all do.

Give your life.

It’s only you.

 

It’s only you.

Give your life.

Save them all.

End the strife.

 

She won’t win.

I can’t let her.

I can fix it.

Make it better.

 

Give your life.

End this stall.

Give your life.

Save them all.


End file.
